Needs
by Mysteria
Summary: Tag to 6x06. Barney & Robin talk more after she gets rid of his "mommy". Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: 6x06 – Baby Talk

Summary: Barney & Robin talk more after she gets of his "mommy" Not really sure where this came from, but I loved their scene.

**Needs**

Barney raised an eyebrow as he heard Robin yelling but he couldn't make out what it was, he thought about peeking out from behind the kitchen counter but decided against it. Eventually he heard his front door shut and Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Freak's gone." She stated with a smirk.

"Good. I'm pretty sure she was about to go from fun mommy to the psycho that kills so no one else can have you mommy." He shuddered slightly while pushing himself back up off the floor. "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

"And again, thanks for getting rid of the freak. I swear I think I need to start finding another place for the really out there ones, easier to get rid of them then." He mumbled while pouring two glasses of scotch and then handing one to Robin. He wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, that's one idea… of course you could always stop going after freaks." She responded as she joined him on the couch.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He took a drink out of his glass. "Now I have a question for you."

"Okay, what's that?"

"Why did you want to know if I felt needed when we were together?" She shrugged.

"No reason." He let out a slight laugh.

"Scherbatsky, you could have called… you had a reason." She rolled her eyes while taking a drink.

"Fine I had a reason." She paused for a moment. "Me and Ted were talking and he said that when I was with him I didn't make him feel needed." He burst out laughing.

"Ted is a needy whiny she-male; of course he needed to feel needed."

"Um…"

"I'm just saying me and Ted are different but I think you already know that." She gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You guess? Of course I'm right. You and Ted broke up because you were too different, aka he needed too damn much. We broke up because we were too the same, ie I needed nothing."

"Barney, what point are you trying to make?" He cocked his head slightly.

"I have no idea." She made a face and gulped down the rest of her drink before getting up and putting the glass on the table.

"Well that was helpful. I'll see you Barney." He shot up after her.

"Robin wait." He put a hand on her arm. "I said this before we had sex, before we started dating, while we were dating and after we were dating, get it through your head already, your awesome."

"But-"

"No, no buts, your awesome whether the guys your with feel needed or not. It shouldn't matter anyway." She looked at him questioningly. "I'm saying with us I didn't feel needed and I was fine with it, if Ted didn't feel needed and it upset him, that's his problem, not yours." She grabbed the glass back off the table.

"Your right, mind if I grab another?" He took the glass from her.

"No problem, I'm ready for another too." He poured more into both glasses. "You feel better now?" He asked while handing a glass back to her.

"Yeah I guess."

"Wow that was convincing." He responded with an eye roll and walked back into the living room. She let out a laugh and followed.

"No, no Barney, I'm fine. I guess I still just don't get all the emotional crap really." He looked at her.

"No, you do. You know what you need and that's all you need to know."

"Yeah." She mumbled while looking into her glass. He let out a sigh and put an arm around her.

"What's the matter?" She shifted her eyes around for a bit before responding.

"Ted wanted to feel needed; you didn't want to feel needed. You guys were opposites and yet neither relationship worked." He rubbed her arm.

"No, you and Ted didn't work; there were just too many differences." He paused for a moment and looked away. "As for us, well we were awesome, we worked, we just…" He eventually turned his face back to her and she frowned slightly.

"Yeah." She stood up again. "Maybe I should go." He tried to hide the cringed look that came onto his face.

"No, Robin I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable." She smiled.

"It's not that, I just don't want us to end up doing anything that might ruin our current relationship."

"Oh." She finished her drink and put the glass down on the table again. She smiled again and headed for the door. He took another drink before following. "Robin, I probably shouldn't say this, hell, this move is bordering on something lame that Ted would do… I do still love you and care about you." His voice trailed off at the end and she let out a small laugh.

"I know you do." She pulled him into a hug. "Hell maybe someday…" He pulled back and looked at her. She leaned back towards his face and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thanks again Barney." She pulled away and walked out the door. With a sigh he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Scherbatsky, you're going to be the death of me." He mumbled letting his head thump against the door. He closed his eyes and sighed again. "Yeah, maybe someday again." He shook his head and headed to the bedroom.


End file.
